


Hero's Journey: The Set-Up

by angstytieflingbard



Series: Legend of Zelda/Boku no Hero Academia Crossover [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Worldbuilding, also can i just say canon divergence is an understatement, i looked at canon for both loz and bnha and went lol bet, i think i got all the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytieflingbard/pseuds/angstytieflingbard
Summary: This work is mainly just a place to store the tumblr asks which led to writing Hero's Journey. You don't have to read them, especially considering how long-winded I got in a couple of them, but it's got some world building that I figured some people might like. Enjoy!





	1. Concept

_" What do you think Link would be like in the BNHA world? Because while he was a hero in Hyrule, I don't think he'd be able to get away with half the crap he does on a regular basis in the BNHA world. _

Hm, this is a really interesting question! I think it depends mainly on whether or not he can remember his past incarnations. 

This is a bit of a long one, fair warning, so the theory and stuff is under the cut!

In the games, generally Link shows little to no awareness of his past incarnations (partially as a favor to the player, particularly new players who wouldn’t be able to just jump in knowing what was happening like veteran players, or like Link himself might be able to) so if we go by the assumption that that trend continues, he’d absolutely join U.A and become a hero. 

Link is, while a chaotic goblin child, also generally very eager to please and help people in authority figures (Impa, King Rhoam, Sahasralas, King Dorephan, etc.) mostly because in almost every iteration he’s either born into a military role or joins voluntarily. In Skyward Sword, he was the top of his class in the knight academy on Skyloft, in Hyrule Warriors he starts the game as a recruit in the army and within a few battles is leading an entire third of the Hyrule military by himself, just because Impa told him to, and of course in BOTW he’s a knight of Hyrule (the fact that Link, androgynous klepto goblin extraordinaire, has definitely been referred to as Ser Link of Hyrule is wild, I should also mention). These positions are difficult to achieve, and you absolutely have to have a deep respect for authority to get there. 

So, if Link doesn’t remember his past reincarnations, then he’d take to U.A and hero society like a fish to water, guided only by intuition and his profound desire to help and please people. However, I do think some of his more… chaotic tendencies, for lack of a better term, would get in trouble. I had like an entire paragraph of how he would fare in 1-A, but it was really convoluted and weird so instead I’m gonna bullet point some of the highlights of this before I move onto the other theory:

  * He’s reckless, even more so than Midoriya or Bakugo sometimes, with a complete lack of regard for his own well being, something which absolutely grinds Aizawa’s gears.
  * He gets along surprisingly well with Iida! Both of them have that deep respect for authority that I mentioned earlier.
  * However, Link’s tendency for sticky fingers and complete obliviousness to the concept of privacy and appropriateness cranks his anxiety up to an eleven sometimes.
  * The boys in 1-A (excluding Iida who I’ve already mentioned) are terrified of him, both for his power in androgyny (he may go by he/him, but don’t be fooled, he’s never met gender in his life, and he loves how swishy the girls’ skirts are) and for how much of an absolute powerhouse he is in combat.
  * Link is supposedly untrained in combat, but his ability to pick up any weapon that has ever existed and use it with the comfort and skill of someone who’s trained with it their whole lives is objectively terrifiying.
  * The girls adore him. He’s down to earth and honestly really fun, if strange as all hell. It also helps that during the combat simulations on the second day of school he punted Mineta into a brick wall so hard it cracked. (Kaminari immediately vows to give up on his playboy ways the moment Link turns away from where he’d punted the grape and raises an eyebrow at him, as though challenging him to make a similar comment.)
  * Momo and Tsu in particular take to him, liking his quiet, deceptively observant demeanor. Momo learns more about medieval/feudal weaponry for him and eventually helps him make something he insists on calling a paraglider, and the three of them end up becoming a team on their own, each using their abilities as well as the creations they designed together (with the help of Mei, of course, who is fascinated by Link and his wack equipment ideas) to unleash devastating attacks on their opponents in team battles.
  * On a completely separate note, I think he’d actually have a couple different hero costumes, to the surprise and delight of Mei, who made a point to be the one working with him on his equipment. Similar to BOTW, and even OOT to an extent, he has outfits for different purposes, though they stick to a similar color/theme across them, a mix of sky blue and forest green with the tri-force design incorporated somewhere (though he has no explanation for why he’s drawn to that symbol, he makes sure it’s always included).
  * As a final couple of points, I would like to return to his complete lack of awareness when it comes to most social faux pas. He is chaos incarnate, and he has absolutely no time to deal with whether something is considered appropriate.
  * It’s even worse when they get to the dorms. The day they move in he ends up showing up a bit late, carrying an extra suitcase of random junk he absolutely could not bear to leave at home (there’s no way he’s not still a packrat), and the group sitting in the living room all watch as he catches sight of a potted plant in the corner, drops his suitcase, and lunges for it.
  * They remove the other potted plants from the common areas after that incident.

Now, the other possibility. If Link does remember his incarnations, I don’t think he’d be able to bring himself to become a hero, at least not in the typical sense. He’d see the corruption in the hero system, particularly how heroes like endeavor treat not only their fans, but their families (I refuse to believe there’s not some circles of people somewhere on the internet who haven’t realized something is wrong with the man and investigated him in some way. And if they do exist, Link’s seen them, the evidence of corruption all the way to the highest levels of hero society only cementing his distaste for them). 

I think he becomes a vigilante, doing his best to track down Ganon and Zelda in whatever forms and roles they’ve taken in this new cycle, while still helping people wherever he can. He almost becomes spider-man like in his reputation, the media and hero society calling him a glorified villain, while civilians hail him as one of the few true heroes left in the world. Link refuses to hide his face or identity, showing the world exactly who he is at the expense of his own safety. As a vigilante, I think his costume would be something like the sheikah/stealth set, though with the Hyrulian royal crest instead of the sheikah’s crest, and eventually the symbol starts popping up around the city, hidden in plain site in the decor, or in the shadier parts of town outright painted on doors and windows of shops and homes, signals to show both support for the masked hero, and the offer of a safe place to rest during the day. 

It’s difficult for Link, forced to cloak himself in the shadow, ignoring every part of him that wants to trust those who’re _supposed to help_ in the fight against evil. But every time he looks at endeavor he remembers a life when he was called the hero of time, and the shadowy king with fiery hair who poisoned his people and flooded Hyrule with monsters and malice, and it steels his resolve to continue. Well, that and the knowledge that the law would be less than forgiving of his more… odd habits. 

Anyway, this is all just sort of rambled off the top of my head, but I think I explained what I thought decently well. Thank you so much for the ask, this was a really fun concept! I’d love to do more on it if anyone would be interested in that. And I’m sorry it was so ridiculously long, I really got into this one lol. Have a good day anon!


	2. Quirk

_"I fell in love with your loz x bnha idea! The shenanigans with class 1 a is priceless ngl but would his magic be a quirk? Idk if you were just using botw link but flurry rush would be an incredible quirk. I’m so torn on asking which idea to continue because I like them both so much! it’s a very unique premise"_

Thank you so much for the ask! And hey, if you wanna ask more you always can, I also love writing about this concept. I got a bit carried away by one aspect in particular of this, so the rest is under the cut!

So, in terms of what his quirk would be. I don’t think flurry rush in itself would be a quirk, but more of an ultimate move, like Deku’s Detroit Smash, or Bakugo’s AP Shot. 

If anything, I think his natural aptitude for taking on new skills (particularly combat-related ones) could in itself be a quirk. The “Hero’s Spirit” which he possesses is what allows him his extensive knowledge and capabilities, with the added bonus that those skills grow with each new incarnation, if we work off the assumption that the spirit remembers and carries over new abilities, which I am. Even in the games, his prowess with weaponry (and musical instruments, oddly enough) is noted by other characters, mentors and enemies alike surprised at how he just knows how to do things even if he’s supposedly never been taught before. Whether it’s a sword, bow, hookshot, or even the Sheikah slate and it’s powers, Link has almost never found himself needing to learn a new skill from scratch. 

So, it stands to reason that if he incarnated in the world of BNHA, he’d still have that, though it might be made more prominent just by the nature of quirks in the series, allowing him to use anything with the skill of an expert even upon first using it. 

The only exception, I think, would be technology. He’d have never had access to modern technology before besides the Sheikah slate, and even that had been designed specifically for him to use, built and programmed to be intuitive for his particular brand of gremlin brain. 

In the version of this AU where he can’t remember his past incarnations, I think he’d love the challenge, though he’d quickly grow frustrated whenever he hit a roadblock in the process of learning. Aoyama usually notices this change in his mood before the others, no stranger to that particular kind of inner turmoil, and is adept and encouraging and helping him, so gently sometimes Link doesn’t even realize until later what the french boy had done for him. 

In the version where he does remember his past selves, I think he’d skip straight to frustration. He doesn’t mean to, of course, but on top of trying to find Zelda and Ganon and making a name in the vigilante world, he struggles to find the time to learn. Eventually I think he’d just sort of give up on it, deciding he could come back to it once he’d found and defeated Ganon, or at least once he’d found Zelda. 

Now, to take a hard left turn in focus, I’d actually like to go back to the flurry rush, and the concept of ultimate moves in general! 

The nature of Link’s quirk doesn’t exactly facilitate ultimate moves, not in the way the other characters’ (Bakugo, namely, that AP Shot is gnarly) do. So, Link has to get creative. Rather than trying to make something based solely on his quirk, he creates versatile moves that can be used with most, if not all, of the equipment he can use. 

Flurry rush is the big one, of course. It’s a simple concept, one that doesn’t have to be adapted much between weapon types, and it’s absolutely devastating to enemies, though he hesitates to use it on humans for obvious reasons. I think the mid-air archery skill he has in BOTW would be his other main ultimate move. It’s also absolutely ridiculous in terms of it’s usefulness, and makes use of the paraglider (I really just wanna see our goblin boy use the paraglider, honestly… Partially just for people’s reactions since he doesn’t even pull it out until after he’s already run off whatever ledge he’s using as a jumping point). His moves only make him even more of a powerhouse, much to the displeasure of a certain explosive hero student. 

~

Alright, there’s my thoughts on it! It took a bit to think it through, and figure out how to word it, but I think I got everything down. I actually debated with myself for a while on what his quirk would be! On the one hand, any of his abilities in BOTW, Sheikah slate and champion spirit, could easily be quirks of their own, not even mentioning the “bullet time” he has in that game when using both flurry rush and the mid-air archery. In the end, I decided to go with what could encompass his capabilities over the entire series, though it meant I couldn’t do anything with his magical abilities in that game. Well, regardless, I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it’s a little abrupt at the end, I did my best. Have a good day/night!


	3. Ganon and the Tri-Force

_" (Continued from the loz/bnha question) would the triforce specifically play a role in either plot lines? Cause ganon would be a bigger threat than even all for one due to u know, having the power of literal gods, and of magic is still present in the link remembers his incarnations au. Gah u made me so interested I’d love for either to be a full blown fic (tho ur not obligated to!)"_

A full fic of this sounds really fun! I just started school again, so I don’t know if it’ll come out with any kind of regularity, but it’d be fun to explore! Particularly the version that allows him to go to U.A. I just wanna see him interact with the 1-A kids honestly…

Anyway, theory below the cut! 

So, I think magic would be around in either version, but the plot would go off the rails faster in the version where he remembers his incarnations. 

If Link remembers what his duty and general goals are, then he’s of course gonna be looking for Zelda and Ganon from the start, along with the master sword. In the games, it’s pretty common knowledge that the world map changes almost constantly, often drastically so, so it’s not out of the ballpark for much of hyrule to end up becoming what’s now Japan, though obviously very, very different. I like the idea of certain parts of Hyrule still being preserved underground, possibly magically sealed by what remained of the Sheikah when Hyrule and its peoples eventually disappeared, for whatever reason that may have happened. Link could find these, whether purposely or by accident, depending on the AU. They’d likely be either shrines or dungeons of some sort, maybe a mix between the two, and they’d become a big part of his own storyline, allowing him to find the master sword, and in the case of the version where he doesn’t remember his past lives, could give him some insight into who he is and what he needs to do. 

Another thing I think would be interesting to explore would be what exactly Zelda and Ganon’s places are in this world. I feel like Zelda, through the power of the triforce of wisdom, would absolutely remember regardless of the version of the AU, and she’d do her best to find her way to Link’s side. In the vigilante version I think this would actually make it take longer to find each other, with both of them running around the city with seemingly little rhyme or reason, there’d be a lot of missed connection type incidents, possibly passing each other in the street entirely and not registering how their senses flared at each others presences until later. In the U.A AU, she’d find him almost immediately, both proud and concerned at his choice to be in the spotlight as a hero. She, I think, wouldn’t want to become a hero, at least not a licensed one, recognizing how dangerous it would be for both of them to be so visible to Ganon and his forces. Instead, she’d become a vigilante, avoiding the limelight entirely, and would befriend Link outside of their respective career choices, trying to guide him as she would in any other lifetime. 

Ganon, I actually had to take a good bit to think about. Part of me almost wanted to say he would try for being a hero. The thing about evil in the LOZ series is that it’s a tangible, physical force, referred to as “Malice.” The black and pinkish-purple substance which makes up the blights and traps of BOTW, and many of the enemies in the series (most notably BOTW and Wind Waker). Ganon, being essentially the embodiment of malice, can sense it’s presence in others, and oh boy can he sense it in everyone’s least favorite hero, Endeavor. It tempts him, the idea of being one of the “good guys,” only to inevitably destroy the system, and all of civilization, from the inside. It would be easy, actually, if we take a look at his track record. The man was king of the Gerudo, talked his way straight into Hyrule Castle on multiple occasions, and somehow managed to get Zant, who is practically the king of stubbornness, to be his servant in Twilight Princess. He is ridiculously charismatic, in a way that Endeavor simply isn’t. And if that nasty, slimy man can become the number two hero, where could Ganon get? 

However, Ganon realizes two things before he can try to go down that road:

1\. He doesn’t have the patience for that kind of long game

2\. His quirk, a manifestation of a particular aspect of his ability, would almost immediately disqualify him from being a hero, only partially due to how unsafe it is for civilians, allies, and enemies alike. 

Ganon’s quirk, I think, would be the ability to manifest constructs out of malice, made to serve his will. The problem with these is that they do have some sort of sentience on their own, and what free will they use that for is generally only to decide to create utter carnage out of whatever situation Ganon attempts to use them in. Personally, he doesn’t mind, but he couldn’t say the same of regular society. 

So instead, he joins up with the League of Villains, and quickly takes over it from AFO. He actually decides he wants to try and wait AFO out, at first, knowing that not even his numerous quirks and advanced medical sciences can preserve his life for much longer, but this, unfortunately for AFO, doesn’t go according to plan. As soon as the villain catches wind of his quirk, and how powerful it is, he immediately attempts to take it for himself, inviting Ganon to a meeting with him only to attempt to rip the quirk from him almost as soon as he arrives, hoping that the force (and a touch of one of his more volatile quirks) will kill Ganon on the spot. Instead, the triforce of power simply rejects it, just as it prevented his execution in Twilight Princess, and instead it rebounds, severely injuring the man. It doesn’t take much longer after that for Ganon to dispose of AFO once and for all, angered by the attempt on his life, and he returns to the League a short while later with the news. 

Shigaraki doesn’t take it well, of course, no one really does, but Ganon makes it clear how he feels about insubordination easily enough, and just like that the League is his. 

So much of the plot would change because of this, particularly around the training camp arc, but I’d be super interested to explore that! In time, because if I write a fic on this I’d absolutely wanna start from the beginning of the show. 

~

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, don’t hesitate to tell me what you think! I might start writing the first chapter tomorrow, if I don’t have too much schoolwork to do…  
Have a good day/night lovelies, and thank you for asking!


	4. Kingdoms, Sacred Beings, and Monsters

_"2nd anon here! Im amazed the the incredible world building youre creating here, So excited to see this become a fic! But would sacred beings lie dormant until link found the sealed underground hyrule? I do fancy the idea of seeing the spring Dragons fly peacefully around musutafu... I am sad that apparently the races are all gone? Or maybe they adapted to the world of quirks like the zoras became rito in ww, who knows, your choice! ty soo much and take as much time as you need! Dont have to rush"_

This is another wonderful question, and one I honestly didn’t even think about, at least in terms of the sacred beings. Honestly you’re doing god’s work out here making me actually think before I dive headfirst into this fic. Anyway, thoughts below the cut, as always! 💙

So, I’m actually gonna start with the other races. I’m not gonna lie, a big part of my goblin brain just went “Tokoyami is a rito and also Revali’s descendant,” which for obvious reasons I’m not going to acknowledge again. However, I think that what happened to the other races is in that sort of vein. 

When you look at all of the races of Hyrule, one of the main things that stands out is how segregated they seem to be. There’s very little interaction between the groups besides travelers, who are mostly hylian with some notable exceptions. I imagine after Link defeats Calamity Ganon in BOTW (as well as, of course, whatever happens in BOTW2) the collective efforts to rebuild Hyrule ends up bringing all the kingdoms a lot closer. Plus, with the example of Terrytown to back up the possibility of a real coexistence between all of them, I don’t think it’s that farfetched to say that maybe a new version of Hyrule emerges, where rather than having individual civilizations occasionally united by a common cause, there’s just one kingdom, split into provinces based on the existing cultures and geographical regions. Though it’s not as important to the BNHA/LOZ fic, I imagine this kingdom would have a council, where each member is a representative of each province, and the council itself is presided over by the king or queen, sort of how a king or queen of a typical kingdom might rule by proxy through whatever nobility their particular nation has. 

Anyway, the people of this new Hyrule, rid of the seemingly self-enforced segregation, inevitably do what people do and get married and have kids and stuff, mixing their respective traits and cultures until eventually something resembling humans comes of it, with the dominant traits of both gerudo and hylians ending up being their appearance, and the resilience and natural resistances (and, unfortunately, weaknesses) of the goron, rito, and zora creating the adaptability humans are known for. Now, that’s not to say the more fantastical traits of the races disappeared. Instead, I think they’d be dormant, at least until quirks eventually develop. Then, it’s sort of a free-for-all, those traits and abilities finally having a way to express themselves in people. So, in a way, the “Tokoyami is a rito” thing is true, just not in the way my brain originally wanted to make happen. Similarly, Tsuyu shows more zora traits, and Tamaki has some hylian features. This is a bit of a messy explanation, admittedly, but it was the best way I could figure out to resolve the issue of all the races and kingdoms disappearing. 

Next, the sacred beings, monsters, and even animals specific to LOZ. I think this comes down to the sheikah again, like with the sealed ruins concept I mentioned in the previous ask. So the sheikah have always been a somewhat insular, isolated community, and I don’t think that would change too much even once the newer version of Hyrule ends up forming. If anything, it might even be incentive to continue isolating themselves. The sheikah as a whole have some deep, sometimes really really dark secrets, whether it’s the advanced technology they invented for use against Ganon, or the way that the shadow temple was essentially just one big torture chamber that they used to interrogate/execute/experiment on those considered an enemy of the Hyrulean royal family. In fact, if you believe certain theories, the redeads featured notably in OOT and WW might be their creations, a mix of dark magic and technology used to create mindless, undead guards. So, the sheikah would obviously not be willing to give that info up, and instead would just keep to themselves for the most part, just as they’ve done since time immemorial in the LOZ universe. Until, eventually, recognizing the fading of Hyrule as a kingdom, and the (seeming) disappearance of Ganon, they seal off much of the ruins, shrines, and temples dotting the land, and using the mix of magic and tech they’re infamous for at this point, they also lock away many of the powerful entities around Hyrule in a type of magical slumber (almost like the chamber of resurrection, but without the prerequisite of dying to use it), along with some rarer creatures at their discretion. This includes the dragons, and possibly one or more of the hinox, lynel, and talus, respectively. 

I too would absolutely love to explore the dragons just doing their thing around Musutafu. Honestly, the idea of Musutafu gradually becoming this haven for magic and hylian/sheikah tech is great in general. Like just imagine, uncorrupted guardians becoming, I don’t know, construction or law enforcement aids? Carrying heavy supplies, checking structure stability, blocking off dangerous areas from civilians during villain attacks, even ferrying people across dangerous terrain during rescue situations. Or getting up early and going to Dagobah beach, the sun rising as Farosh (the green dragon) traces it’s path through the sky, returning to the water just as the sun’s cleared the horizon. Or hiking outside Musutafu, and stopping at the peak to turn and look over the whole city, seeing the divine beasts perched seemingly protectively around the city, silent sentries to ward off all who might try to harm those under it’s protection. I think the spirits of the champions would like that, having someplace to guard and care for after so long. 

~~~

Anyway, tell me what you think, or if you have anything else you’d like to talk about! I’d also just like to say how funny it is to me that you’ve already managed to pinpoint my brand, that being “I’m gonna say that I’ll have something out soon and then agonize over it for an entire week before I finally post what is likely the fourth entirely different version of the fic I promised.” I am so sorry, in advance.


	5. Technology, but more importantly, Midoriya

_"Ty for answering! Although link interacts with technology far more advanced than anything in bnha I’d still see him struggle with the mundane applications of technology, and Aoyama helping link out is so sweet! I couldn’t help but think abt how his individual relationships with class 1-a and teachers would play out, I love the snippets you gave us. Can’t help but wonder if link having a quirk named and like that would increase midoriyas lingering feelings of inadequacy :c"_

Hey, no problem! I’m always happy to receive asks. As always, theories under the cut! 

Now on the one hand, you’re right, some of the technology in LOZ is incredibly advanced, and it’s only aided by the use of magic in it’s creation and use. However, BNHA has some pretty sci-fi level tech, and not just in domestic life. The problem is they’re made and operated completely differently, even disregarding the divide between domestic and militant tech. Either way, Link is essentially like an 80-something year old attempting to use facebook or text messaging for the first time. 

Speaking of automobiles, Link knows how to use a motorcycle! I completely forgot about that particular BOTW tidbit, but I figured better late than never to add it in. He gets a license for one as soon as he’s legally able to, and the first time he gives someone a ride (Midoriya, possibly, maybe having missed his train staying late after class, either talking to Recovery Girl or All Might) he absolutely gives them a heart attack. Link might seem like a quiet, passive person on the outside but he would never give up a chance to show off. So, take that as you will. 

Moving on to his quirk, and how Midoriya would feel about it, I think Midoriya would be really conflicted. On one hand, he’s fascinated by it and it’s applications, and certainly by it’s drawbacks/”blindspots.” But on the other, he almost starts to see it like Todoroki or Bakugo’s quirks, as these sort of all powerful abilities that he, as far as he’s concerned, couldn’t even hope to compete with. 

One day, he kind of draws back a bit, starting to feel more pressured and discouraged by his (again, as far as he’s concerned) lacking skills in comparison to his classmates. Thankfully, Link notices, and he slips away from whatever study or hang-out session was going on at the time to go sit with the green haired boy. Link doesn’t talk (or can’t, I’m iffy on that particular detail, at least in this AU), but he still makes his point well enough (through admittedly fragmented signing and impressive expressiveness on his part, considering his usual stoic appearance) to try and comfort him. It’s difficult for Link too, sharing his own weaknesses and flaws with the boy, but he needed to know he wasn’t alone in struggling. By the end of it, Midoriya’s resolved to continue training harder than ever, and Link has found a new ally, surprised at how easy it was to be vulnerable to someone he trusts once he’d gotten the words out. 

~

You might not be able to tell, but I really love Midoriya, and oh boy did I enjoy the platonic hurt/comfort you gave me the opportunity to write here. It’s vague, I know, but I’m considering maybe writing a real actual fic based on this, and I would absolutely want to have this scenario included if that were to happen. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the ask as always!


	6. Guardians, Magic, and Fairies

_"Oh I’m so touched u would say that... Dw abt the story being a different version, that happens all the time with me hehe. Tho I think with that second thread of guardians and such in musutafu would probably make it so that there are no villains at all! who’d want to commit quirk crimes when a 10000+ year old machines of war could kill u in one shot. I imagined that magic would be more alien in the world of bnha, but still apart of it somehow? Like only those with hylian blood ala lttp lore"_

_ “just. everyone having some of their ideas bended a bit with the idea that magic exists, and it predates quirks and has none of the same limits.. I also like to imagine ua (for some reason) trying to hide these Literal Dragons flying around after the seal on hyrule is broken, but they probably can keep themselves secret, they’re divine! Back to the more ua aspects tho, if link finds a fairy fountain in the ua au hed definitely shove several fairies in his pockets and rush to midoriya” (pt2)_

Well, I’m glad that you’re chill with me and my bad writing habits. Anyway, stuff below the cut! 

So, first off, the entities in Musutafu thing. It would mainly be an epilogue state, if that makes sense! There wouldn’t be guardians or divine beasts running around Musutafu until the end. Plus, there’s no guarantee that the guardians would have their combat capabilities intact, partially because of Link’s likely poor reaction to seeing them, even without memories of his past incarnations to guide his perceptions of the constructs. With a bit of work, it wouldn’t be too hard to remove and replace the eyes of the guardians, thus making them relatively harmless, and it would make both Link and some of the citizens more concerned about the prospect of death robots settle down, at least a bit. Also you’re absolutely right, Nezu in particular wouldn’t take well to the presence of real, actual dragons hanging around Musutafu, seeing far too many ways for that to go horribly wrong. Though, like you said, the dragons are perfectly capable of hiding themselves. I mean, even in BOTW where they fly over main roads on a daily basis they were still considered more of a legend than anything. Thinking about it, it’s likely they only appear to people they choose to- those who deserve to see them. 

Now as for magic, I don’t know that there would be any lineage component. Yes, in LTTP Hylian’s were the only ones who could perform magic, but in later games in the series that’s been amended. For example, each of the champion’s had a spell specific to them, which they of course passed on to Link at the end of the divine beast quests, and the Sheikah are repeatedly shown to have magic. However, magic seems by all rights a trained skill, rather than an intuitive one, so while it doesn’t have the physical drawbacks many quirks do it’s something you’d have to learn over the course of your entire life. That being said, many quirkless would take to magic, I think, the opportunity to have those kinds of abilities even though they hadn’t won the genetic lottery would be really appealing, in a world so pitted against the powerless. 

Finally, the fairy fountains. I think there’s probably one somewhere near the training camp they go to in season three, one hidden somewhere in Musutafu itself, and as for the other two I’d have to think on it. They couldn’t be too close to each other, but they’d need to be somewhere that Link and co. could find and have enough time to interact with. I think Link would actually find the one near the training camp first, and more on instinct than anything else he’d carefully sneak around and collect the fairies into little jars (something else he keeps on his person for seemingly no reason, but he can’t bring himself to leave them at home) and holding onto them. He’s probably also been stockpiling rupees for a good while, since they don’t have really any monetary value anymore, so waking the Great Fairies isn’t too big of an ordeal, though there’s also not much they can help him with in comparison to BOTW. 

By the time the training camp attack has come and gone, Link’s pushing himself past the point of exhaustion to make sure everyone’s gotten back safe (besides Bakugo, he laments, taking all the blame of the situation onto himself as he always does) and he almost doesn’t notice the way the jars in his pockets rattle against each other, the fairies sensing the wounded and desperate to help. He lets them free almost as soon as he notices, somehow just knowing it’ll help, and the little pink fae nearly swarm the injured students, Midoriya in particular, healing wherever they’re able. It doesn’t completely fix the damage done by Mustard’s gas, but it helps keep those who got hit stable until paramedics arrive. By that point I think even class 1-B are used to the admittedly crazy things that happen around Link, or are at least aware of them, and are more than willing to keep quiet on the matter of the fairies for the blonde boy’s sake. After that, though, Link makes it a habit to keep a fairy or two on hand, most of which end up getting used on Midoriya, though the green-haired boy does grumble somewhat at Link’s almost mother-hen attitude towards him. 

~~

Alright! A bit long-winded, admittedly. Anyway, I finally settled on how I want to get the first chapter of the fic done, and I’m about half-way through writing it. I’ll hopefully have it out soon, thank you so much for your patience!


End file.
